


I Have A Thing... and the Future

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Just How I Am [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Hi! Just had this sitting around and thought I'd update this series.Domestic af mushy af
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Just How I Am [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807471
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. I Have A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just had this sitting around and thought I'd update this series.  
> Domestic af mushy af

It’s been a long day. Scott and Tessa have been taking the baby to the rink now that he’s old enough, and they’ll each take turns changing him or comforting him when he’s crying. The kids are good about it, nobody complains about a crying baby and they often like to play with him on their breaks.  It’s an exhausting arrangement since Tessa and Scott feel like they have to have eyes everywhere all at once and Tessa's constantly going back to her office to feed Connor or pump.  Both Tessa and Scott’s mums have offered to watch him, but Tessa can’t bear to be away from him for so long just yet.

* * *

They get home one night and immediately Tessa is pulling her shirt down and settling in to feed Connor. 

“Ow.” She winces. 

Scott settles on the sofa next to her and wraps an arm around her, pulling her against him and kissing her temple. She’s a trooper.  “What do you want for dinner?” He asks softly. 

Tessa leans her head on his shoulder as she keeps her eyes focused on Connor. 

Scott strokes her hair. “Pasta?” He suggests. 

Tessa shrugs. “I don’t know.” She says, looking up at him. “My brain can’t make any more decisions today.” 

Scott smiles. “Ok.” He says softly. He sits with her a while until his stomach begins to grumble and then he presses another kiss to her forehead and gets up to make dinner.  It’s pasta with meatballs. Normally Tessa doesn’t like red meat but Scott’s been incorporating it more than usual because Tessa’s supposed to have lots of iron and protein. 

Connor’s exhausted and Tessa gets him settled and in bed before they even sit down for dinner. She sets the baby monitor on the counter as she watches Scott finish cooking. 

They try not to talk about work at home, but lately it seems like all they’ve been doing is working and sleeping and taking care of Connor.  They love it, but sometimes it can wear on them.  So when Scott sees Tessa there watching him, instead of talking, he simply wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her cheek.  Tessa smiles gently at the feel of him against her. 

“You’re beautiful.” He tells her softly. 

Tessa giggles. “Stop.” She says, shrugging him off. She hasn’t felt beautiful in a while despite Scott’s best efforts to tell her otherwise. 

“Come on, baby.” He whispers softly. “Let me take you to bed.”

Tessa turns in his arms and holds his hips, letting her eyes rake across him. She loves him now more than she ever has before. She loves what a good father he is to their baby and she loves how supportive he is to her, but she just hasn’t felt good about herself since having the baby. They’ve tried to have sex a couple of times but Tessa’s made him stop each time before either of them had gotten naked because she just hasn’t been able to feel comfortable. She knows Scott takes this personally - more personally than he should, because it’s really not his fault at all, but he can’t help but feel inadequate. He’s always taken so much pride in bringing her pleasure that it hurts him when he can’t. 

“We haven’t even had dinner.” She says. 

Scott smiles. “I’d rather eat something else.” He winks at her goofily and she scrunches her nose at his vulgarity and bats his shoulder. 

Knowing it’s a losing battle, Scott turns back to the stovetop and scoops up a bit of the sauce he’s made.  "Here, taste." He says as he holds the spoon out for her with one hand, guiding it to her lips, the other hand just beneath to catch any stray drops should they spill. 

Tessa takes the tip of the spoon in her mouth, and Scott watches intently, half aroused and half just hopeful that she'll enjoy what he's made her. 

She closes her eyes and smacks her lips. "Mmh." She hums thoughtfully. 

"Well?" He asks, smiling widely. 

Tessa opens her eyes, smiling back at him. "Disgusting." She says, teasing him.

Scott laughs. "Oh yeah?" 

Tessa nods. "Might be the worst thing I've ever tasted." 

"Impossible." Scott smirks. "I think your tastebuds are broken - let me see."

He grips her jaw in his hand and presses his lips slowly to hers, his tongue working its way between her lips to brush along hers.  "Mmhm." He moans into the kiss, nodding. He can feel her smiling against him. "Broken." He says when he's pulled away. 

She laughs and pushes at his chest, but he holds her waist and presses his lips back against hers, kissing her tenderly. 

"Lucky for you..." He says lowly, his lips hovering just over hers, "I know exactly how to fix broken tastebuds."

Tessa raises her brow. "Oh?" 

Scott reaches behind her and pulls a wine bottle from the counter, releasing his grip on her waist to uncork it. 

"Here." He says, offering her the full bottle. "drink."

"Straight from the bottle?" She feigns a surprised gasp. “Scott Moir! Were you raised by savages?"

He chuckles. “Brothers will do that to you.” He shrugs. Really, he just wants to see her drink from the bottle. He likes the idea of his normally so proper and composed wife doing something like that. 

Tessa can’t help but laugh at that. “I’m not supposed to drink. Breastfeeding.” She reminds him. 

He hasn’t forgotten. “They said a little was ok.” But he knows this is a losing battle too. Tessa’s nothing if not a perfectionist and she’s doing everything exactly by the book. “Alright.” Scott says, taking the bottle back from her. “Here.”  He opens the fridge and hands her a carton of limeade that she’s been crazy about lately. 

She raises her brow at him. 

“It’s better straight from the carton.” He says, and then he leans in and presses his lips to her ear to whisper, “I promise not to tell anyone.” 

It gives Tessa goosebumps for some reason and that makes her blush slightly. She gives in and takes a long sip. 

"Mmh." She hums her approval. “ _That’s_ good." 

Scott watches the liquid glimmer on her lips, unable to keep the grin from his face. "I thought you might like that." He says softly, pressing her back against the counter and smoothing his hands over her hips again.  He slips his head down to her, kissing her again, his tongue back in her mouth. This kiss is languid, sloppier than their previous ones had been and it turns both of them on more than they've meant it to in the moment.  When they break apart they’re breathing a bit harder than they should be. 

Scott caresses Tessa’s chin with his thumb. "That fixed them." He says, referring to her tastebuds and smiling while he tries his best to conceal the longing on his face.  Tessa smiles back with the same intention. Neither of them is successful. 

There’s a hissing sound behind them and Scott whips around.  "Shit!" The pasta’s boiling over. He turns the knob down to low and the bubbles settle, foam dissipating.  When he turns back to Tessa she’s taking another swig from the carton of limeade.  Scott smiles mischievously at her and lifts her up onto the counter.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says again, picking up where they’d left off and working his way between her legs to crane his neck up so he can kiss her again. His hands massage her thighs. “I love you.”

Tessa smiles at him. 

“I’m hungry.” She says, fully ignoring his sentiment which makes Scott laugh. He wraps his arms around her slowly, pressing himself against her, resting his cheek on her breast. 

“Mh. It’s almost ready.” He assures her, turning and kissing her there, where her shirt leaves her chest exposed.  Tessa strokes his hair and he relaxes against her.  “I want you.” He whispers, his voice muffled by her breast. 

She holds him firmly against her, and he listens to her heart beating.  “Do you have any bread?” She asks. 

Scott smiles and chuckles at her teasing tone. He waits a moment more before tearing himself from her and retrieving a loaf of French bread from the breadbox. He pulls a piece from it and brings it to her lips, watching her eat it. 

“More?” He asks and she nods, so he does it again, chuckling. “You’re like a duck.” 

Tessa pushes at his chest. “I’m _starving._ ”

Scott tightens his lips. “Did you have lunch today?”

Tessa shakes her head. “Didn’t have time.”

Scott sighs. “Tess.”

Tessa shrugs. “Connor kept me busy at the rink then I had to go work out…”

“Ok, you know I would take him any time if you weren't hoarding him." Scott says. 

"I wasn't _hoarding_ him." 

Scott shakes his head. "I don't think you put him down all day." 

Tessa chews her lip. It's probably true she just loves him so much. 

"Also, you didn’t _have_ to workout.” Scott says, his fingers stroking her thighs where he’s holding her again. 

“Scott.” She says, cocking her head. “I _had_ to.” 

He smiles weakly. “Why’s that?” 

“Because.” She says, and hopes he’ll drop it as she tries to scoot herself off the counter. But he’s holding her hips and his whole body is blocking her so she gives up with a sigh. He’s still looking at her expectantly.  “Because.” She grumbles. She doesn’t want to say it because she feels badly about it on so many different levels, but Scott’s going to make her say it because he wants her to realise how untrue it is. She’s lost a bit of muscle, sure, but it’s hardly noticeable.  Tessa hangs her head, not wanting to look at him as she says it because she does feel silly about it. “I look like a… a…” 

Scott can tell how resistant she is so he moves closer and presses his lips to her ear. “What, Tess?” He asks, his thumbs pressing into the junction of her hips and thighs. 

Tessa sighs softly and rests her cheek on top of his head. “Like a… _mum_.” She says quietly.

To be honest, that’s not the answer Scott had been expecting and he pulls back from her a bit surprised. 

Tessa’s face flushes red and she feels the need to justify her feelings. “It’s not that I don’t _love_ being a mum it’s just that… It’s not… I mean I don’t know. It’s not like I think about it all the time but I do feel like… I don’t feel um…” She’s so embarrassed in the moment, so she all but spits the words out, “I don’t feel very beautiful or - or sexy. I just... want my body back.”

Scott feels disappointed in himself, like he hasn’t been doing his job, like he hasn’t been making it abundantly clear that he wants her all the time, but that’s the truth - his desire for her hasn’t missed a beat. In fact, seeing her as a mum, seeing her with his baby is enough to make him wild with want for her. It’s a funny thing that he half pins on evolution or instincts or the remnants of a caveman brain but it’s how he feels all the time now. He hadn’t realised the extent to which she was feeling inadequate. 

He reaches over and shuts the stove off, not wanting to be distracted by the pot boiling over again.  “Listen to me.” He says, his hands sliding up her legs and over the small of her back. “I really need you to hear me, Tess.” He says. 

Tessa still can’t bring herself to look at him. 

“Hey.” He says, and he takes her face in his hands and strokes his thumbs across her cheeks until she finally gives in and meets his gaze. 

“I’m in love with you.” He says. “So you can tell yourself I’m biased or that I’m trying to make you feel better but I’m being fully honest right now, ok?” 

Tessa lets out a small ‘Humph’ and Scott finds it both endearing and maddening because he knows how stubborn she is. 

“You’re so beautiful, Tessa.” He says. “You’ve always been _so_ fucking gorgeous.” He looks her straight in her eyes as he says it. “And that’s me putting it nicely because that’s what girls like to hear generally, but if you want to know the truth, you’re hot as fuck and almost every guy you talk to tries to flirt with you, you’re just too nice and unassuming to notice. And that hasn’t changed since Connor.” He pauses for a moment because her eyes are shimmering with tears and her face is beet red. 

“I’m sorry you don’t feel that way.” He says softly, stroking the back of his hand across her hot cheek. “But baby, I want you so fucking much.” He leans in and kisses her cheek firmly and presses his forehead against hers. “You have no idea, Tess.” He says softly. “I’m sorry if it hasn’t seemed that way.” He continues. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured and I know you’ve been tired. I just didn’t want to make you feel like you _had_ to do anything, you know? Especially not for me. But I’ve missed you so much.” He nuzzles her nose, his lips ghosting over hers. 

He can feel her breath on him and presses himself closer until he can kiss her. She kisses him back gingerly and when she pulls away he leans back against her. 

“The only thing having a baby did is make me want to have more babies with you.” He says softly. 

When he looks up at her she’s smiling shyly, and Scott’s relieved to see it. 

“Now I think you only like me because I had your baby.” Tessa says, jokingly. 

Scott sucks his teeth, his hands braced back on her thighs. “Well… I do have a thing for mums.” Scott says, leaning back in and kissing her. 

“Oh yeah?” Tessa mumbles against his lips and pushes him back to look at him, unsure if he’s joking. 

He nods. “You know… when they have this thing where they look like my wife.” He kisses her deeper and runs a hand down her back until he’s gripping her ass. “And they had my kid.”

“Mmh.” Tessa hums against his lips, trying not to laugh and grasping a fistful of his t-shirt. “You’re weird.” She whispers. 

“Yeah it’s pretty kinky.” Scott says lowly, grinning and lifting her off the counter only to press her up against the wall.

“It is.” Tessa says, smiling up at him. 

He bows his head and nudges her hair out of the way with his nose so he can press his lips to her neck. 

Tessa sighs deeply and tilts her head, giving him better access. 

“Mmh.” He hums against her neck. He works his way slowly up to her ear, sucking on her skin with increasing intensity, making her shudder. Scott smiles at this reaction and nuzzles her cheek. “Do you like that?” He asks, whispering in her ear. 

Tessa nods. 

“You have a thing for dads, don’t you?” He asks her. 

Tessa bites her lip and slips her hands under his shirt to run them across his chest. “When they look like my husband.” She says softly, turning her head to kiss his cheek and then whisper in his ear, “And when they’re the father of my baby.” 

Scott licks his lips. “Yeah?” He asks, and he presses his lips to hers lightly. “I think we’re both in luck then.” 

As soon as he’s got his lips pressed against hers again, the sound of Connor crying crackles over the baby monitor. 

Scott slouches against her. 

“Sorry.” Tessa says, running a hand through his hair. “I guess that’s the problem with having a thing for mums.” 

Scott smiles despite himself and straightens up to kiss her on the lips. “Not a problem.” He says softly as she slips past him to get Connor. “Not even close.


	2. Camping pt.II

Want mumma.” Connor says turning his freckled face up to look at his father in the dim lantern light.

“We don’t need mumma, Conn.” Scott says. 

“Mumma like camping too.” Connor says, ignoring everything Scott just told him.

Scott can’t help but laugh. “Mumma’s actually not a huge fan of camping, bud.” Scott informs his son, who conveniently ignores him again.

He uses his chubby hands to push himself up off of his sleeping bag and unzips the door to the tent as much as he can. It’s enough for his little body to slip out.

“Aw, Conn, it’ll be fun!” He tries to convince his son to stay. “We’re going to tell spooky stories and then look at the stars!”

“Mumma!” Is all the boy says before exiting the tent.

Scott leans back on his sleeping bag and listens to the sound of his son banging his hand on the sliding glass door until Tessa hears and opens it for him.

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” He hears the soft voice she reserves just for their son. He’d never known Tessa’s voice could take on such a soothing quality before they’d had children, but now that he’s heard it, he never wants it to stop.

“Mumma camp!” Connor shouts. Scott winces.

There’s the sound of footsteps in the grass, and then the tent door is unzipping even more so that Tessa can fit in with Connor in her arms.

“Sorry to crash your boys night.” She says, smiling at Scott. He can’t help but smile back.

“It’s camping.” Scott informs her. “It’s a lot cooler than a boys night, right Conn?”

Connor is too busy smiling up at Tessa to notice.

He’s been such a mumma’s boy lately and Scott thinks it probably has to do with the fact that Tessa's been spending more time away from him and back at the rink. Scott understands Connor missing her when she’s away. He feels the same way sometimes.

Tessa feels badly for Scott when this happens because she knows how much he adores Connor, and she knows that Connor loves them both equally, but Scott has been so excited about introducing their son to camping that Tessa can’t bear it not happening.

She settles down on top of Connor’s sleeping bag, laying the boy down next to her. He scrambles to be wrapped in her arms.

“Were you guys about to read a story?” Tessa asks, feigning excitement for the sake of their son’s interest.

“Bull!” Connor says.

His favourite book is about a gentle bull, and both Tessa and Scott can recite it by heart now.

“No, we were going to tell scary stories, remember, Conn?” He says, trying to get Connor interested.

But now Tessa’s eyeing him skeptically. “Scary stories?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow. “I hope not too scary.”

Scott smiles at her. She expects him to pull out a copy of Goosebumps.

She remembers reading them with Scott when they were children, and they’d frightened her but Scott had always made her feel better about them. She knows he’d do the same for their son, but she’s relieved when he pulls out Scooby Doo instead.

“Oh! Good book choice, daddy!” Tessa exclaims, turning Connor in her arms so he can see.

Scott grins now that he’s won her approval.

“What do you say, Conn? Should daddy read to us? It’s pretty cool reading spooky stories out in a tent, don’t you think?”

Connor turns back to Tessa and wraps her arms around her neck. “Bull.” He says.

Tessa falters a bit and Scott intervenes.

“Honey, mumma’s busy, remember? I don’t think she’s up for camping right now.”

Tessa strokes her son’s hair. She can already tell he’s going to throw a tantrum.

“I can stay for a story.” She says. “If that’s alright, daddy. I don’t want to crash your party.”

“Camping.” Scott says. “Not a party.”

Tessa laughs.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

Tessa nods, smiling and winking at him. “Have you ever known me to turn down good literature?”

Scott laughs. “Alright then Moirs, get ready for a truly spooky tail.” He points to Scooby’s tail on the front cover. The pun, of course, goes right over Connor’s head, and Tessa just rolls her eyes.

“Tough crowd.” Scott says.

“Bull!” Connor says, louder this time, a telling waver in his voice. He’s going to cry if he doesn’t get his bull story.

Tessa sighs as Connor buries his face in her neck and presses his body tightly into her. She looks at Scott, who just looks slightly disappointed.

“Bull story, and then a scary story?” Tessa suggests, trying to placate both of her boys.

Connor pulls back and smiles a gummy smile up at her and Scott nods, giving in.

So Tessa starts telling the bull story and Connor listens actively, giggling and squealing when Tessa pretends to be a bull and stomp and snort and charge.

Scott can’t help the way his heart melts seeing the two people he cares about most in the world happy together like this.

He laughs when Tessa reaches down and holds Connor’s chin in her hand, stilling his head as she finishes the story. Every time they tell this story, there’s one specific part where Connor likes to scrunch his nose like a bull and breathe out quickly the way Tessa does when she pretends to be the bull, but Connor usually ends up just blowing a bunch of snot out of his nose. It makes Scott laugh every time, but Tessa hates it. She’s found holding his chin still so he focuses on her effectively stops the snot-rocket that's eminent if he goes any further.

She’s such a good mum. Scott thinks to himself. He’s lost in his thoughts and admiring his little family when Connor charges at him and throws himself into his chest, pretending to be a charging bull.

“Oof.” Scott says as he catches his son. “Mumma sure tells a good story, eh?” Scott asks the little rascal squirming around in his arms.

Connor smiles and nods up at him. “Dada turn.” He says, and Scott beams. “Yeah? You want to hear a scary story?”

Connor claps his little hands together. He’s not exactly sure what that entails but from what he understands, he’s getting two bedtime stories tonight, one from mummy and one from daddy so he figures he’s coming out on top and is pretty pleased with himself.

As soon as Scott begins reading, Tessa sees Connor still in his father’s arms. He’s listening so intently, clinging to Scott’s every word.

Tessa adores this. She feels privileged to see this bonding moment, the way Scott put in the time and effort to spend quality time with his son, to make memories with him. She loves them both so much.

By the time Scott’s finished the story, Connor’s fast asleep, and Tessa and Scott share a small smile of triumph. Camping was a success.

He leans over and rubs Tessa’s shoulder gently.

“Tess.” He whispers, and watches her eyes flutter open.

Scott smiles gently at her. “You ok?” He asks.

Tessa smiles sleepily and nods.

“You should go inside, baby. Get in a real bed.”

“You just don’t want girls at your sleepover.” Tessa teases softly.

Scott rolls his eyes and mumbles that it’s camping. “I mean it, Tess. The ground really fucks up your back.”

“It fucks up your back.” She says, smiling cheekily. “Because you’re old.”

Scott scoffs and thinks that if there weren’t a sleeping toddler between them right now he’d have her pinned down.

“Hardly.” Scott says. “But if you want proof, I’ll show you just how not old I am.” He winks at her with a gleam in his eye and Tessa stifles a smirk.   


”There’s a baby between us, Moir.” She reminds him.   


Scott smiles. “I told you I have a thing for mums.”

Tessa rolls her eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to stay?” Scott double checks.

Tessa nods. “If it’s alright, Scott - if I’m not intruding I mean, on your camping, I love spending time with my boys. I would love to camp out with you.”

Scott beams. “You like it? I always knew you did. When we were little, I mean.”

Tessa smiles back. “It was alright.” She says, and Scott’s known her long enough to know that she means it was so much more than just alright.

“Well, if you insist.” Scott says, “I’m just going to grab one thing, I’ll be right back.”

Tessa lays there in the dim light with her son snuggled by her side as Scott slips out of the tent quietly and into the house.

When he returns, he’s carrying a large blanket and a pillow.

“Scott, you didn’t have to.” Tessa tells him, but he’s already laying the pillow down for her and covering she and Connor up with the extra blanket.

He turns the light off and hears Tessa shift slightly under the blanket.

“You know…” She says softly. “There’s room for one more under here.”

A slow smile creeps its way across Scott’s face. He loves so much that she loves being close to him.

“Are you asking me to join you?” He whispers in her direction.

“Well,” Tessa says, matter of factly, “Conn and I are going to need someone to protect us from the leprechauns, no?

Scott feels himself grinning that Tessa remembers so well those nights they’d spent together in his dad’s old tent in his backyard.

He shuffles his body quietly toward his wife and son and joins them under the blanket.

Connor shifts slightly but lets out a soft sigh as he settles back against his mother.

“You comfy there, T?” He asks her.

Tessa’s arm is around their son, holding his little body against her abdomen, but she lifts it and holds it out for Scott as well.

Scott moves even closer, the little family huddling together under the blanket.

“Mh. I am now.” She sighs, satisfied when Scott’s reached out as well to drape his arm over her hip, Connor safely settled between them.

Scott leans in closer and presses his lips to Tessa’s forehead. “Close your eyes, T.” He whispers to her, running his hand gently over her back. “I promise I won’t ever let any leprechauns near you two.”

“Three.” Tessa says softly.

“Mh.” Scott mutters, not processing what she’s said as he closes his eyes sleepily. It takes him about ten more seconds before his eyes snap open. “What?” He asks, a smile already forming on his lips.

“I took the test an hour ago.” Tessa whispers.

Scott’s hand moves up her back and knots in her hair. “Tess.” He whispers, tears in his eyes. They’re going to have another baby. Scott’s overcome with joy.

Tessa giggles quietly at his reaction. In the dim light she can how big he’s smiling.

Connor lets out a small sound and moves ever so slightly, but doesn’t wake.

Scott pulls Tessa a little closer, sandwiching Connor snugly between them.

“Come here.” He whispers, leaning closer so their lips can meet over Connor’s head. “I love you so much.” Scott says. “You know that?”

Tessa smiles and laughs softly, tears now collecting in her eyes. She feels incredibly lucky, and overwhelmed that Scott’s so happy. “I love you too.” She says.

It takes a long time for them to fall asleep after that. They whisper to each other softly about all the little things they’re thrilled about and all the little things they want Connor to be able to do, and how excited they are for the future.

When they finally do fall asleep, it’s quite soundly, thinking about how they’re still making one another’s dreams come true so many years later.

No leprechauns were encountered that night.


	3. Peaceful Peter

Tessa wakes at six in the morning to Peter crying.  Scott’s beside her, his heavy arm draped protectively over her waist. 

She wishes she could spend more time enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in bed, but duty calls. She gets up, careful not to wake Scott and tiptoes into Peter’s room so that hopefully Connor won’t be disturbed either. 

Tessa can’t quite believe it, honestly. This is the second week in a row where Peter hasn’t woken at night… she finds it a bit odd, honestly, but he doesn’t seem overly hungry or upset so she’s not going to question it too much. 

She lifts him out of his crib and cradles him gently. “Hi, bubba. Shh, I got you. Shh, daddy and Connor are sleeping.” 

She would normally settle down in the rocking chair with him to feed but she’s actually starving, so she decides they can have breakfast together and takes him down to the kitchen. She loves watching Scott and Connor interact with Peter but there’s something about having him all to herself in the quiet hours of the morning that feels incredibly special. She knows it won’t be like this forever and she appreciates it infinitely in the moment. 

“Come here, baby.” She coos, pulling her shirt down and letting him latch. She cradles him expertly while popping a couple slices of bread in the toaster for herself. 

“Oh, so hungry.” She chuckles as he gulps greedily, his big brown eyes looking up at her. He’s got his father’s eyes and Tessa thinks they suit him perfectly. 

Tessa strokes his head and beams at him. She’s so proud to be his mother. 

When her toast is done and out on a plate, she opens the fridge for the jam only to see that three of the bottles she’s pumped for Peter to keep as backup are gone. Usually that’s for when Scott’s feeding him, but she’d fed him all yesterday. Granted, she doesn’t usually take stock of the bottles, she kind of just pumps and hands them over to Scott, and Scott’s been so good about making she and Connor basically every meal lately that she hasn’t really bothered to open the fridge at all. She puzzles over it for a moment, but chalks it up to mum-brain and figures she must be forgetting something. 

* * *

It’s another two hours before Scott and Connor are up and the house is bustling with a toddler and a newborn to look after. 

“You look beautiful.” Scott says to Tessa, propping his head on his hands as he leans on the counter. He’s waiting for his coffee and his eyes are still sleepy and Tessa finds it hilariously cute. 

She smiles and scrunches her nose at him. She can’t imagine how she looks right now - her hair’s surely a mess and her shirt is halfway pulled down at all times thanks to Peter, but at least she’s been getting sleep lately. 

“I guess you can thank Petey for that.” She says, smiling warmly at the infant she’s still cradling in her arms. He’s fallen back to sleep already. 

“Oh?” Scott questions. 

“He’s slept through every night for the past two weeks.” Tessa says in disbelief. “I just… I mean it’s amazing. He’s so peaceful.” 

Scott smirks. “Yeah…” He says, “He’s something else.” 

“Don’t you think it’s crazy?” Tessa asks. “We were up all the time with Connor.” 

“Con!” Connor shouts from his spot on the floor at the mention of his name. 

Tessa smiles and nods. “That’s you.” She confirms, chuckling. 

Connor giggles to himself before getting back to work with his blocks. 

Scott just leans forward and presses a kiss to Tessa’s cheek.

Another week passes with Tessa endlessly thankful that Peter is still sleeping through the night, though she does worry somewhat about Scott. He seems awfully tired. 

* * *

She finds out just why that is one night a few days later when she’s woken by the sound of Peter’s cries. 

_Well,_ she thinks to herself, _it was a good run. Nice while it lasted._

But as she turns in bed she realises Scott’s not there with her. And suddenly Peter’s cries have quieted. 

She rises from bed and makes her way sleepily to Peter’s nursery where Scott’s sat in the rocker with him cradled snugly in his arm, feeding him a bottle. 

Tessa’s eyes grow wide with the realisation that that’s where those extra bottles she realised were missing from the fridge had gone. 

Scott looks up and sees Tessa standing there in the doorway and smiles softly. “I got him.” He says. “Go back to bed, T. It’s alright.” 

Tessa just nods and turns and makes her way back to bed, unsure what to think. 

It’s another twenty minutes before Scott tiptoes back into their room, climbing into bed as quietly as he can, but it doesn’t matter, Tessa’s been up waiting for him. She rolls over to face him in the dim light. 

“Hey, baby.” Scott whispers. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” 

Tessa shakes her head. 

“Come here.” Scott says, and pulls her against his chest, kissing her forehead. “I got you.” He says softly, his hand running across her back. 

Tessa’s eyes immediately begin to feel heavier, but she has things on her mind. “Have you been getting up with him every night?” She asks, tilting her head up to see Scott’s face. 

His eyes are closed but she can feel him tense up.

“I just wanted you to get some rest.” He says, sheepishly. 

Tessa pushes herself up in bed. “Scott!” She says in a harsh whisper. 

He opens his eyes and reaches out to cup Tessa’s chin in his hand. “You deserve some rest.” He says. “You do the feeding all day, least I can do is take the night shift.” 

“Scott.” Tessa huffs, her hand curling in his shirt. He’s warm and he smells nice and she thinks he might just be the most thoughtful husband on the planet. 

“You’ve been… every night?”

Scott shrugs. “You get him in the morning so I figure it evens out.” 

_It most certainly does not_ Tessa thinks. It’s really hard to wake up in the middle of the night and sometimes harder to fall back to sleep. 

“Scott, I-“ 

But he interrupts her by pulling her back down to his chest. “You’re the best mum out there.” He says softly. “I have to find a way to compete with you somehow.” 

Tessa feels tears fill her eyes at how lucky she is to have someone who cares so much about her. 

She pushes herself up slightly and meets Scott’s lips for a long kiss that has her hands pressed to his chest and his hand tangled in her hair. 

“Mmh.” Scott hums when Tessa pulls back. “I’ll do whatever you want if you keep kissing me like that.” He says, his eyes crinkling as he smiles at her. 

Tessa just giggles and presses her lips back to his. 


	4. Father's Day

“Hey baby.” Tessa says, leaning down and lifting Connor up onto the counter. She’s busy washing dishes after dinner while Scott’s in the shower.  Connor had been playing on the kitchen floor but had come and pulled on Tessa’s pant leg. Lately, she can’t seem to resist giving him all the attention he wants.  She often feels guilty that Peter gets a lot of attention being the youngest.

“Wasup?” Connor peeps happily. It’s something Scott says to him that he’s picked up on - _What’s up_. Tessa rolls her eyes when Scott says it to Connor, but she has to admit it is pretty cute coming out in Connor’s little voice. 

“What’s up?” Tessa asks. “Hm. Let’s see. I’m washing the dishes for daddy because he made us dinner, and then I’m going to take you and Petey to have a bath.” 

“Baff!” Connor claps his hands. He likes baths with mummy best because she adds all sorts of fun soaps that make everything all bubbly. 

“Yep.” Tessa hums, drying a dish absentmindedly. 

“T’moro?” Connor asks. 

“Mm… tomorrow I need to go get daddy something for father’s day.” 

Connor’s eyes light up. “Bather’s day! Mumma I make something for dada!” 

Tessa beams and cups her son’s face in her hands. “Yeah, baby, you and Petey made daddy a card in daycare, remember? We’re keeping it a secret for now, shh.” She holds her finger to her lips. 

“Make dada dinner!” 

Tessa about faints at that. “Dinner?” 

Connor claps his hands. Daddy makes he and mummy dinner every night so he figures it might be nice to make dinner for daddy. Plus, daddy makes cooking look really fun. 

“Honey, I don’t know… there’s a reason daddy cooks for us.” 

Connor scrunches his face up the way he knows mummy can’t resist and he shows all his teeth in his sweetest smile. “Pweeeeeeese mumma?”

Tessa lets out a sigh. It would be nice for Scott to take a break from cooking. He cooks _every_ night for them. “Mm… okay. Alright.” She says. She can’t say no to Connor anyway.  “But don’t tell daddy, it’s a surprise, right?”

Connor nods vehemently. He _loves_ surprises. 

* * *

Tessa, Connor, and Peter find themselves some days later in the supermarket. Connor’s sat securely in the baby seat on the trolley and Tessa’s pushing him along as they gather ingredients. They’ve decided on beef stew since Scott rather likes it and it seemed easy enough to Tessa where they mostly just have to chop up ingredients and throw them in a pot. Connor’s also convinced Tessa that they should make a cake as well. Tessa’s having a harder time figuring out how they’re going to do that one but she’s bought the cake mix and hopes that they’ll figure out the rest along the way. How hard can it be anyway? The directions are right there on the box. 

She tells herself this over and over in her head as they collect the final ingredients but she’s gone her whole life knowing that cooking is just something that doesn’t come easily to her, not even when she can follow recipes.  And not only is she cooking, but she’s cooking with two tiny, very mischievous humans.

* * *

Earlier that morning, the boys had given Scott their cards and the gifts they’d gotten when Tessa had brought them to the store.  Scott had been so happy there with his family that it was all he could ever ask for. Which made Tessa even more excited to cook for him, because she knows he isn’t expecting it. 

Scott’s at the gym when Tessa and the children get started on dinner. Things are going well - Tessa’s chopping vegetables and Connor’s throwing them enthusiastically into the large stew pot while Peter watches and claps, too young to really do any of the work. 

They add spices and broth and Tessa thinks it might not turn out half bad. She’s pretty proud of herself, actually. 

She gives Connor the salt shaker so he can add a few shakes while she digs the cake tin out of the cabinet just below where Connor is sitting on the counter, but before she can find it she hears Connor say innocently, “Uh oh, mumma.” 

She stands up quickly and sees that the lid of the salt shaker had not been screwed on properly and that Connor had accidentally dumped half the container of salt into the stew. 

“Oh.” She sighs quickly before grabbing a spoon and trying her best to scoop salt out before it disappears into the stew. 

Connor’s lip quivers when he sees how distraught his mother is and he begins to cry, and this sets Peter off into hysterics, ever the empath it seems. 

“Oh, no, no, babies, it’s alright.” Tessa says, immediately forgetting about the stew and tending to her sons. She strokes Connor’s silky baby hair and holds him to her chest, resting her cheek on the top of his head while simultaneously lifting Peter in the other arm. “We’ll fix it, it’s alright. Shh. Shh, don’t cry.”

Tessa straightens up and sets Connor back down on the counter. His cheeks are flushed. She wipes the little tears that slipped from his eyes away and kisses the tracks they leave on his face. “It’s just stew.” Tessa tells him. “We can fix it.” 

And then she looks at Peter. “Just stew, baby, right?” 

He calms and watches his mother, trying to read her face. 

Tessa’s not quite sure she believes herself, and, had it been her that had made the mistake on her own, she’d just as soon toss the entire pot out and microwave a pizza, but this means something to Connor and she knows it will mean something to Scott so she decides she has to commit to this. 

She sets Peter back in his highchair, pulls her hair up and sets her jaw. “Right.” She says, and rests her hands on her hips, looking at Connor and then at the pot of stew. She cocks her head and tries to do the math. They’d probably spilled five times the amount of salt into the pot that they were supposed to so if they just add five parts more of the broth and vegetables it should be alright… right?

“Here, baby, help me pour this.” Tessa says, unscrewing the cap on the broth carton and measuring out what they need to add. 

Connor eagerly reaches out and Tessa supports his wrist so he doesn’t get near the hot pot as they pour the broth in. 

“Fix?” Connor asks, looking hopefully at his mother. 

Tessa can’t help but smile. “I hope so.” She says, stirring the stew. 

“Sowwy mumma.” Connor says softly, and it all but shatters Tessa’s heart the way he says it like it was the worst thing in the world. He’s definitely inherited Tessa’s perfectionist tendencies, and Tessa feels slightly guilty about that so she does her best to break him of the habit before it engrains itself in him. 

“It’s just stew, Conn, right?” She says, reminding him that it isn’t the end of the world. “You’re doing such a good job and being such a big help. I couldn’t have done this without you.” She really means it, too. If Connor hadn’t wanted to she’d never have attempted this. In such a short time he’s changed her in so many ways she can’t even count them all. 

Connor smiles slightly at that and Tessa feels a bit better. In an effort to cheer him up further she asks if he’s ready to get started on the cake.  Connor nods vehemently and claps his hands gleefully. 

Scott’s at the gym currently and Tessa’s hoping they can get done everything before he returns, but it’s quite a stretch as she has to reread the recipe three times just to make sure she’s doing things exactly as they’re written. 

Connor giggles uncontrollably when she cracks an egg so hard the entire shell ends up in the bowl, and Peter follows his brother’s lead though he isn’t fully sure it’s funny based on mummy’s face. 

Tessa shakes her head, glad that they're happy, and she winks at Connor as she picks the pieces of shell from the mixture. " Don’t tell daddy.” She says. Eggs are supposed to be the _one thing_ she has a handle on and she doesn’t need Scott to have any more ammunition for his jokes about her cooking skills. 

She and the kids do their best with the cake but they still end up covered in flour and raw batter by the time they get it into the oven. 

“Dada!” Connor squeals when he sees his father from the window. 

Scott comes in the kitchen with an alarmed look on his face.  “Is someone _cooking_?” He asks before he sees his family in the kitchen. It’s unlike Tessa to cook and, honestly, Scott thinks her cooking might actually be dangerous. He’s mostly joking when he says that, but she doesn’t exactly have the best track record in the kitchen.  He enters the kitchen where he can’t help but break into a smile. 

“Daaa!” Connor shouts excitedly. 

“Conn!” Scott says back, parroting his son’s enthusiasm. 

Tessa steps back so Scott can give his son a hug before he wraps an arm around Tessa’s waist and turns to kiss her lips and then lifts Peter into his arms, who’s now exhausted but smiles up at his daddy anyway. 

“Mh. Am I dreaming or are you actually cooking?” Scott balks.

Tessa rolls her eyes but presses herself against Scott’s chest and runs her nails down his neck in that way that makes him shiver.  “Happy father’s day.” She whispers against his lips, and watches his mouth curl into a sly smile. 

Scott chuckles at the flour she has sprinkled across her cheeks and uses his thumb to wipe a bit away.  He’s about to kiss her when Connor shouts, “Bather’s day!” And throws his arms up. 

Scott grins widely “Wow! I’m so impressed!” He says. “And you guys are only wearing half of it!” 

Tessa grumbles that it’s not _half_ , but Scott just laughs. It’s adorable that they’ve made dinner for him when he knows how much of a disinterest Tessa has in cooking, plus he has to hand it to her, he definitely couldn’t cook with two kids under the age of two. 

“So when do we eat?” Scott asks. 

“It’s not ready yet.” Tessa says. “Go shower. You stink.” 

Scott takes a step closer, Peter cradled in one arm. He leans close to her and presses his lips to her ear.  “Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.” He says, kissing the soft spot just below her ear.

Tessa’s biting her lip when he pulls back and Scott just grins. “Do you want me to take my little buddies for a shower as well?” He asks, wondering if Tessa needs a break. 

It’s very considerate of him, but Tessa holds her arms out for Peter, who reaches out instinctually for his mother. “No way. I need my sous chef.” Tessa says, lifting Peter up onto her hip. He grins happily, unsure what that means - but his mother wants him to help which is all he cares about in the moment, despite how sleepy he is. 

Scott smiles at them adoringly and presses a warm hand to Tessa’s back. “You sure?” 

Tessa nods. “Go shower before you stink up the kitchen.” But she says it with a smile and Scott traces his fingers gently over her back. 

“Alright.” He says. “Try not to think about me too much.” He winks at her and she just shakes her head. 

“Bye da!” Connor waves and Tessa laughs. “Bye dada!” Tessa says.

“Ok, ok, I’m going.” Scott laughs, holding his hands up and backing out of the kitchen to go take a shower. 

“Ok, boys, we gotta be quick.” Tessa says as she sets Peter back in his chair. He’s so small sitting there. Sometimes it just hits Tessa at the right moment how little he is and how much she loves him and her heart seizes in her chest. She can’t help but lean down and take his tiny face in her hands and kiss his cheeks until he’s laughing hysterically. 

Finally satisfied, she pulls back and they get to work on the frosting. 

* * *

By the time everything’s done, Scott’s taken a shower, dressed, watched his share of the news, spent some time answering emails and started a fire the fireplace. 

“Dada! Weddy!” Connor says, rushing clumsily into the living room and pulling at Scott’s hand. 

Scott grins at his son’s excitement and lets him pull him into the dining room where Tessa’s made the table and lit candles. Connor all but pushes him into a seat and scrambles up into his lap. 

Tessa carries in three bowls of stew, balancing one on her wrist.  Peter fusses in his chair and reaches for Tessa.  She’s just as exhausted now as he is. 

“Wow.” Scott says to Connor as he lifts Peter into his lap. “Is this our waitress?” 

Tessa flushes slightly and Connor laughs. “Mumma!” He informs his dad. Of course she’s not a waitress. 

“That’s mumma?” Scott beams at Tessa. “I never would have guessed. She’s serving us food.” 

“Just eat it, will you?” Tessa says, bonking Scott on the head after she’s set the bowls down carefully. She’s about to take Peter from Scott’s lap when Scott takes her arm and pulls her closer. 

“Do I get an appetizer first?” He whispers softly, his lips nearly touching hers. It’s flattering how hopeful he sounds. 

Tessa holds Scott’s face in her hands and lifts it slightly before pressing her lips to his, her tongue brushing gently against his just briefly before she pulls away. “Happy father’s day.” She whispers. 

“Bather day!” Connor shrieks, delightedly, and his parents both turn to him laughing. 

Scott steals glances at Tessa feeding Peter while he helps Connor eat. 

She’s got him cradled so gently in her arms and is stroking his head and talking to him softly. IT hits Scott suddenly that she’s the reason they’re celebrating father’s day. She’s the one who grew their tiny humans inside of her for nine months each. 

He sets Connor up with a spoonful and turns to Tessa, touching her arm. “T?” He says. She looks up and turns to him and he leans in and kisses her deeply.  “That’s all.” He breathes, and admires the way her face flushes.

“Seeew!” Connor says, kicking his feet, wanting more. 

Scott laughs and turns to his son. “I have to say, this is really good. I think we might have to make this a regular thing, the three of you cooking.” 

Connor squirms excitedly at the thought. He likes contributing, and Tessa has to admit having her little buddies in the kitchen with her made the whole ordeal a lot more enjoyable even if she feels like she could sleep right then and there. 

* * *

Connor’s conked out by dessert time, and Peter fell asleep while he was feeding, so before they have cake, Scott carries his sons up to bed, and Tessa follows quietly behind because she never misses bedtime if she can help it and she loves watching Scott with them. 

They get him changed into pyjamas and Scott lays Connor down gently without disturbing his sleep.  “I love you, buddy.” Scott whispers to him and Tessa’s heart flutters.  They make sure the crib is secure and turn the nightlight on before each of them give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Then they do the same for Peter. 

They close the door halfway and when they’re in the hallway, without a word to the other, they fall into a tight embrace. 

Scott holds Tessa’s head to his chest and Tessa’s hands grasp Scott’s shirt tightly.  “Thank you for making me a father.” Scott says quietly. “I love you.” 

Tessa hadn’t been expecting it and it takes her so off guard that she becomes emotional so she nuzzles further against Scott in hopes that he won’t notice the tears that have clouded her eyes.

“You’re the best dad.” She manages. “We love you so much.” 

They stay there for some time longer before Tessa pulls back. “Do you want cake?” 

Scott grins. 

They eat directly from the pan. 

It’s not the best cake Scott's ever had, but it’s definitely his favourite because it’s made by the people he loves the most in the world. 


End file.
